I Know
by Aishiteru Sabaku no Gaara
Summary: Kaiba's restless with work and takes a stroll, but what was supposed to turn into a regular stroll... evolves into a moment with a certain mutt. Seto/Joey...Yaoi...BoyxBoy don't like, don't read.


**A/N: Okay, so I got this random idea from reading far too many Seto/Joey fix on here LOL. Anyway... It's not rated M like I normally write, but that will come when I get more comfortable with the characters. I know for sure that Seto is out of character, and I'm sorry for that. It's hard getting back in the groove of playing a heartless asshole. LOL.**

* * *

**I Know**

_Seto Kaiba x Joey Wheeler_

* * *

No one ever saw it coming. The relationship between Joey and Kaiba was a strained one. They were always at each other's necks and always tormenting each other, all in the sake of riling the other up to the point where they could claim victory. They had always been enemies. Everyone saw them that way. But then something changed between them. Seto would always call Joey all kinds of names, including "mutt," "loser," "moron." The list literally went on. The fiery blond would always retort with something, however, always telling the older of the two that he was all talk and no bite. Eventually, this all got to be insignificant to Kaiba. It was not good enough anymore to rile him up.

Kaiba was always very lonely. He had no friends, which Joey shamelessly pointed out. The blond really didn't know how badly that had hurt the older man. And Seto said nothing of it, not wanting Joey to harp on it like some immature brat. Seto would always watch Yugi and his group, laughing, joking, carrying on, and he would always think to himself that he would never have that. He had resigned himself to the idea that he was not friendship material. And in truth, he wasn't. He was more focused on being number one.

He'd come across as cold to everyone on a daily basis, but that was because he didn't know how to deal with people wanting to be close to him. Yugi had tried to be friends with him on countless occasions. Seto always rejected him, sending him away with a witty and sarcastic remark of some sort. Joey, however... He was something different. They constantly bit at each other, making it a point to triumph over the other no matter what. He'd never admit he did it because he was lonely and by teasing Joey, he felt more... human. No one ever really asked him anything, nor did they like ot be around him due to his attitude.

But Joey kept coming back for more. He was the only consistency in Seto's life. Not even KaibaCorp was a constant anymore. With its fluctuating status, Seto didn't even know what end was up anymore. But Joey just made sense. He was the only person Seto could silently take solace in. Even if he'd never admit it. Joey was a friend to the CEO, even if the feeling wasn't mutual.

But it was something more now. No longer could he find joy in teasing him. It had changed somehow. He found himself staring at him for unnecessarily long amounts of time. The touch Joey bestowed upon him, even if it was a punch to the arm or something, lingered for insane amounts of time. And he swore he saw Joey blushing on some occasions. But he never said anything, thinking it was his imagination.

Seto sighed for the umpteenth time today as he walked through the streets, hands in his pants pockets. It was night time and the young CEO needed some fresh air from his dingy office. Given, it was his comfort zone, but even the famous Seto Kaiba could get tired of his sanctuary and want to venture outside his comfort zone. As he walked the streets, a few lights dimmed in the darkness. He glanced up at them in silence and straightened out his sight to adjust to the darkness surrounding him.

The further he walked down the streets, the closer he found he was getting to Joey's apartment. He frowned at that thought as he made a right to step out onto a dock. He stared out over the water, glaring at the rippling water that distorted the moon's reflection. "Kaiba?" came a familiar voice from behind him. The brunette turned to see the blond that captivated his thoughts, staring at him in curiosity, but a challenge in those brown eyes of his. "What're ya doing in this part of town? Shouldn't ya be in your office?" he asked, a bit of venom in his voice.

Kaiba paid him no mind as he turned back around to stare out at the water. "I don't need to explain myself to a loser like you."

Joey's eyes narrowed at him as he stomped over to the arrogant son of a bitch and pushed him. However, his effort was in vain as Kaiba stayed where he was. He did turn around to look at Joey, more like glare. "I as'ed what ya were doin' here, jerk."

The brunette just continued to glare before he turned back around again, glaring out over the water. "If you must know, Wheeler, I needed a walk."

A walk? Why? Didn't he normally walk in the daytime? Why was he alone at night time at a dock, just staring out over the water like some sort of brooding teenager? Sighing in a small humph, Joey let it go and walked up beside Kaiba, staring out over the water, too. A peaceful silence came over them as they stared down at the rippling water, the calming cool breeze blowing about and rustling the trees, creating a soft hiss. Feeling eyes on him, the taller man glanced over to the man he thought of as one of his rivals. He saw him staring at him, only to quickly avert his glance with what looked like was a pout. Seto assumed from being caught. "Staring problem, Wheeler?" he said in a holier-than-thou tone as he usually spoke with him.

"Shuddup, Seto." At the casual use of his name, the older man turned to look at the blond silently, his blue eyes slightly wider. He had just called him by his first name. Not "Kaiba" or "jerk" or "asshole." Why had he chosen to use his first name? As Seto stared at the man, searching his profile for any signs as to why the sudden casual usage, he found nothing. Instead, he found that Joey was at peace as he stared out over the water.

However, what he confused for peace was actually Joey resisting the urge to do or say something. It wasn't peace, but a struggle instead. "Why did ya come here? There's plenty of other places ya can go. Why here?"

"_Because it's closer to you."_ Seto wanted to say that, but his pride wouldn't allow him to. So instead, he smirked and shrugged. "Change of scenery. Why does it matter to you, moron?"

Joey's brows tugged together then. As if he were thinking really hard and questioning himself the same thing. "Ya never come ov'r here is all." Seto looked at him then. Why would that make a difference? Did Joey _want_ to see him? "Stop starin' at me like that."

The young CEO blinked for a moment, trying to see what he was talking about, but let it go as he averted his sight back to the water. Well... this was an awkward walk, and an ever more awkward talk. Having enough of the awkward silence, Seto turned on his heel, hands still in his pockets, as he started to walk off. However, he was stopped by a hand around his forearm. He stopped abruptly and glanced back over his shoulder at Joey, slightly turning his body to look at him, staring at the blush that formed on the blond moron's cheeks. "Don't leave yet..." he whispered. As if he were begging him not to go.

Seto frowned and yanked his arm from the man's grasp, scoffing loudly. "What does it matter to you if I stay or go? It never mattered before." He then started to walk again, only to be stopped by one sentence.

"It's always mattered." It was a gentle whisper, like that of the soft breeze, but it was audible.

"What are you saying, Wheeler?" He kept his back to the blond, standing a few feet away, not wanting to turn to him yet. He was partly unsure if he wanted to hear the answer the other man would provide, but at the same time, there was another part inside Seto Kaiba that yearned to know what that statement meant. That part of him was nagging for him to stay and hear the answer, even if it wasn't what he wanted to hear. And what exactly did he want to hear? Seto didn't know what exactly to make of this situation, having never run across it before, but Joey was acting like some sort of love-struck teenager with a crush on the hottest guy in school. Why would he act that way when they were mortal enemies? They hated each other... Right?

Well... Joey hated Seto. At least that's what he thought. And that's what he would have continued to think, if not for what left Joey Wheeler's mouth next. "Because... I might actually like being around you," he said, trying to play it off as if it were nothing, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking off to the side in a huff, that rosy blush still painted on his cheeks as evident as before.

Kaiba didn't know what to say. What _could_ he say to something like that? Did Joey just say he liked being around him? Why? The brunette man was always so negative and pessimistic and condescending-

He really wasn't making it easy on himself, was he?

Moments of silence passed as if time was on caffeine and before he knew it, Seto had walked back up to his spot on the dock next to Joey, still not looking at the younger male as he stared out over the water. One question nagged at him though. One question he needed to know the answer to. "Why would you say something so stupid? You hate me, remember? We always fight-"

"That's all an... act..." Joey admitted with what seemed like hesitance and uncertainty. Was he uncertain because he didn't know how the older man would react? That had to be it, right?

At this point, the young CEO didn't exactly know how to react. He just stared blankly at the water, as he always did when he was at a loss for words. When he was under emotional stress, he cut himself off to the world and when forced to speak, snapped back with witty, condescending remarks. But he didn't want to do that with Joey. Not this time. He pressed his lips into a thin line, the only show of emotion and that something was troubling him, as he mulled his options over.

Fighting was an act. Joey just said it. So then why would he fight with him? Was the ignorant blond a glutton for punishment? Or did he just want Seto to talk to him? Both were plausible, but then there was the earlier comment that Joey wanted him to stay at the dock with him. He even went as far as to grab his arm. No one, and he meant, no one touched Seto Kaiba, KaibaCorp's CEO. No one. Even Mokuba, his younger _brother_ hardly touched him. Yet Joey just reached out and grabbed his arm as if it were the most natural thing he could possibly do. And Kaiba let him.

So then, did that mean that Kaiba had some sort of... feeling toward Joey? That was obvious, but what exactly was this feeling? The more he mulled it over, the more questions that arose. And he had more questions than he did answers. And the cold brunette didn't like that. He glared at the water as he thought over everything very carefully. Joey stood by him silently as if he weren't even there. The older of the two didn't fail to notice the small glances he was given though. Nor did he notice the air of nervousness surrounding the blond male. No matter how many times he thought about it, only one question remained: why? "Kaiba?" asked Joey, his normally bold and obnoxious voice now soft and fearful.

At the call to his name, the older of the two turned his head to look at Joey, his face clear of any and all emotions. He just looked... blank. Like he had retreated into his own mind. Joey always hated that face because that meant he was regressing and he had shut himself off to the world. He never knew how to get through to him once Kaiba got that look. And safe to say, their arguments always ended because Joey didn't want to push it. "Kaiba-"

"What do you mean?" he asked, referring to Joey's previous comment.

Joey frowned as he glared at the deck, not knowing much else to do. He really didn't know what to say. "I... At first, it was just to annoy the hell out of ya. But then... I didn't want to argue just to argue... I wanted to talk to you. Even if it was just arguing or fighting or whatever... I was still talkin' to ya." When he finished, the blond raised his sight sheepishly to look at the older male.

A few more moments of silence passed over them as Kaiba took in the information he was given. That made no sense. Why would he just want to talk to him? And there was that question again. Why? It seemed no matter what question he asked, it always revolved around 'why?' Having enough of the circles his mind was running, he voiced his question. "Why would you do that?"

The blond's face dropped at this question. And then a curse under his breath made him shake his head and grab the man's shirt in a threatening manner, as if he were trying to start a fight. Even though Kaiba was a few inches taller than the sixteen year old, the blond still managed to get in his face. However, as the brunette was expecting yelling, what he got was quite the opposite. Lips collided with his own in an all-for-nothing kiss. Kaiba, on the receiving end, stiffened under the contact. What was going on with Joey? Why was he kissing him? Wasn't this something you did with someone you-... oh. And then the pieces fell into place. Joey had romantic feelings for him. It all made sense now. The bickering just to speak with him, the curious glances, the shy and innocent mischief behind those brown hues whenever he looked at him... all of it made sense now.

Knowing he'd solved the puzzle, Kaiba smirked against Joey's lips, making the blond falter and start to pull back. However, the blond's senior stopped him by placing his hand on the back of his head, effectively tangling his long, slender masculine fingers into the blond strands and holding his head against his. He also used it for leverage as his other hand snaked around the smaller man's waist and pulled him to him. The hand in Joey's hair pressed ever so gently against the base of the man's skull, tilting his head so Kaiba could deepen the kiss unexpectedly. And with the gasp from the blond, it left a perfect opportunity for the young CEO's tongue to dart into the other man's mouth, sliding against Joey's in a heated kiss. A soft moan sprang from Joey's lips as the older man seemed to ravish his mouth so elegantly.

After a few short moments, Kaiba pulled away to smirk down at the puppy. "No explanation necessary, mutt." It was a tease, but Joey couldn't help but pout at the man's words. He was always so condescending... But he loved every moment of it. A small smile came over the younger man as he chuckled softly. "I do have a question though..." At this, the young former gangster's eyes changed to something from before: fear and uncertainty. "Why did you not tell me sooner?" Kaiba asked, a straight face staring back at the younger.

Joey didn't know what to say. Why not sooner? It was hard enough approaching the man without getting a lashing, but he expected him to say how he felt so willy-nilly? Get real! Kaiba would have mocked him in a hot second! Honey hues narrowed at the cerulean ones before him as he playfully shoved him, arms crossed over his well-built chest. "Yeah... as if it's that easy, Kaiba."

Kaiba rose a perfect brown brow at this. A bemused look was perfectly situated on his face. The sick bastard was getting pure enjoyment out of this! And it pissed Joey off. Why did he always have to be such an arrogant bastard? The blond pup felt the man pull him closer, their bodies pressed together and seeming to mold into each other as Kaiba never once broke eye contact. He leaned closer and lightly nipped at Joey's ear, making the latter shudder as his hands instinctively went up to rest against the elder's chest. "Why is it not easy, pup?" he whispered hotly into his ear prior to sliding his hand down to the firm ass of his prisoner. He gave it a slight squeeze, earning a squeak in return.

Silence fell between them as Joey thought about the question previously posed to him. Why wasn't it easy? Let's think about this... Kaiba was one of the most attractive men on the face of the planet and it wasn't every day, he was sure, that a man confessed to liking him. "Hm... since you refuse to answer... maybe I should tell you something instead, hm?"

Joey's brows tugged together curiously. What could he possibly tell him that he didn't already know? Well, a lot actually... But that was besides the point! "What?" he asked curiously.

Kaiba snickered softly before kissing the man's neck. "Your feelings are reciprocated," he whispered before pulling away completely, seeing Joey's mouth agape and his cheeks burning hot in the midnight illumination of the moon. Seto grinned, completely satisfied with his reaction. He pulled away completely and started to walk off with a grin on his face. After a few steps, he glanced over his shoulder at Joey, who was still standing there, completely dumbstruck. "Are you going to stand there like a moron, or are you going to follow me back home?"

The blond felt giddiness welling up inside of him as he realized what Kaiba was asking of him. A bright and brilliant smile graced Joey's features as he grinned and caught up with Kaiba. They slipped their hands together as they walked, fingers entwined passionately. "I love you, Seto."

A smirk came from the CEO of KaibaCorp. "I know, mutt." His hand squeezed Joey's hand briefly, earning a content sigh. "I know." Not another word was said under the moonlight. They were both completely content in each other's presence, walking down the street to Kaiba's mansion, the new home of the mutt.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! I may write more of these, depending on my being comfortable enough. Anyway. Review and let me know what you think! :3**


End file.
